youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Noble
Season Three In Hide and Seek, You first see Erin helping Ingrid escape from two slayers in the woods. Erin states that she is like Ingrid showing her bite marks on her neck and says they need to stick together if they want to get rid off the slayers. Then also states her car had built in UV filter to stop her burning up. Erin then asks Ingrid “What happened to your face?” sounding shocked then Ingrid says she bit a teenager and caught something from it. Later, Ingrid asks if there’s a problem because Erin keeps looking back through the window. Erin says the slayers are following them. Suddenly, the car starts to break down, Erin and Ingrid start to panic, and they swiftly turn a corner leading them to another road in the woods. Erin asks Ingrid if they saw them turn off and she replies that they have. Erin starts trying the key into the ignition. Erin quickly locks the doors after Ingrid said to do because of the slayers coming up behind the car. The car starts working again and drives off before the slayers can get in their car. Erin then asks Ingrid if she has any family that could hide them from the slayers. At night time, you see Erin and Ingrid fixing the car. Erin asks Ingrid if she’s all right, Ingrid states that it makes her stronger. Ingrid see’s another car approach them thinking they might be slayers, her and Erin pick up spanners they were using on the car and prepare themselves. Erin starts the car back up and turns on the headlights to find Vlad standing right in front of the car. Erin watches Vlad and Ingrid talking; then Erin helps Ingrid back into the car. Vlad says he’ll meet Erin back at school. Back at the School, Erin walks in with Vlad and Ingrid helping them with the doors. Erin looks very uncomfortable when she see’s the Dracula family fighting. Erin insists that she goes but Vlad says Erin can stay and he’ll make her a coffee. Vlad takes her to see Refield about coffin arrangements, while those two are talking the camera goes down to shiny food cover and shows you Erin’s reflection. She then shares to Vlad that she can keep a secret. In The Enemy Within, you first see Erin walking into the dining hall with Vlad, then Count Dracula appears and asks why Erin is still here, but then Vlad says he asked her to stay. Vlad states that Erin saved Ingrid’s life; Vlad and the Count argue and agree on a vote which Ingrid says that they can’t be two queen bees because they’ll end up killing each other. Vlad says Erin is staying and the Count and Ingrid should leave her alone. Afterwards, when Vlad and her are together Erin says she doesn’t want to cause a problem between their family, Vlad answers that she should stay till she’s got her full powers. Later, Erin goes to her car and reveals slaying tools; she then makes her way to the boot of the car which has her brother in it. She gives Ryan the potion, and they talk about how Ryan was bitten by Ingrid and how they have to kill her to make her brother turn human. Erin states that the Dracula’s have just invited her to stay with them but her brother says how because she’s a vegetarian. She says that she used some stasis spray to block out her pulse, heart beat and sent. Shortly after, Erin is seen going into the dining room, and says she can look after Ingrid for Vlad. She tells him they need to make Ingrid more comfy and to find whatever the vampires use. Vlad says how it can feel strange at first at being a vampire but says she’ll get used to it. When Vlad has left, Erin goes in to stake Ingrid but has to keep repeating to herself that she’s not normal she’s a vampire. However, she calls Vlad back because Ingrid has started to breathe. Erin watches the Dracula family talk about which they need an expert who can cure this, Erin looks really confused but Vlad says to her they mean Renfield. She see’s Vlad bring Renfield’s memory back and shows her how revolting he can be. Erin is seen looking after Ingrid while Vlad is getting his first tutor. Erin looks quite tense when the tutor is around because she can smell something but is relived that she can only smell breather which is coming from Renfield. Erin is seen to have a small smile on her face when Vlad says he likes breathers. Erin see’s how sad Vlad would be if he lost Ingrid by the look he gave Erin while giving her the first potion. Erin is seen looking really tired probably because she was looking after Ingrid all night. She says to Vlad that she’s getting worse, and tries to get some sleep on the couch. She says to Renfield and the Count that if they give Ingrid more potions it will kill her. Erin watches Betrand take Vlad somewhere using super speed. After they’ve gone Erin tries to stake Ingrid again. Later, you find out Erin couldn’t go through staking Ingrid because she was alone. Ryan leaves but Erin says she will save him, showing she still has humanity left in her for not killing Ingrid. Gallery Coffee.jpg Scared.jpg Frustrated.jpg Bite marks.jpg reflection.jpg|Erin's reflection look back.jpg Ok.jpg watching.jpg|Erin watching Vlad and Ingrid fight meet vlad.jpg|Erin meets Vlad meet at school.jpg|Erin and Vlad agree to meet at school relief.jpg|A shocked Erin after watching the Dracula family fight coffin erin's.jpg crying.jpg|Erin crying over Ryan dining room.jpg lokkyy.jpg look.jpg Ryan 1.jpg slayer.jpg|Erin's hunting equipment smile to vlad.jpg|Lokking after Ingrid sorry.jpg stake 1.jpg|Erin's first attempt to Stake Ingrid stake 2.jpg|Erin tries again watch.jpg watching Ingrid.jpg worried.jpg worse.jpg Category:Humans Category:Characters